


Eyes

by ywhiterain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bondage!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

Ty Lee tugged her wrists to make sure she was bound securely. She was. Azula had watched that action and was smiling as she straddled Ty Lee.

She held up a scarf up over Ty Lee. "Do you want me to use this? I know you like it."

"I like it when you do it," Ty Lee said.

Azula's smile was darker, more primal, when she leaned over in order to use the scarf as a blindfold.


End file.
